The world keeps turning
by forevergrey13
Summary: Izzie comes back


The world keeps turning, right? That's what they say, they say that nothing can stop moving, but what if it can? What if the world just stops? What if for just a little, nothing moves? What if time stops, what if you can just stop what you're doing, and go back? What would happen if your life could be changed to your advantage? But they say that's not possible.

The doorbell rang. "Get it." Meredith moaned. She was under the covers, watching Derek get dressed. "Why can't you?" He asked. "Derek, what do you think I have on under these covers?" She said mockingly. "Point taken." He said as he kissed her before putting on a tie. "So, why aren't you getting it?"She questioned. "Because, it's probably Alex and he probably forgot the keys." Derek answered. "What do you have against Alex?" She looked up at him with a smile. "He's still living here." Derek said. The doorbell rang again. Alex trudged through the halls. He looked at the situation, he was used to seeing this scene, he was just lucky that one of them still had any clothes on, he sighed before saying "Is one of you going to get the door?" He complained. Meredith looked at Derek. "You get it." Derek said. "Why should I get it? It's your house." Alex questioned. "But you're living here." Derek replied with a mocking smile. Alex glared at him for a second before saying "fine." The doorbell rang again. He opened the door starting to say "We're not interested in any-" Before he saw who it was He stared for a good 5 seconds before slamming the door shut. It was Izzie.

Izzie stared at the door, she had expected to see Meredith or even Derek, but instead she saw Alex, Alex her ex-husband. She remembered the day she sent the form; she had stared at it for two days before finally getting the guts to put it in the mailbox. She stood there, reminding herself that Alex had every right to close that door, but she couldn't quite believe what had just happened. She couldn't believe that the person who had been the love of her life had just slammed the door in her face. Izzie just stood there, she stopped doing everything, she kept breathing, yes, but she didn't have any thoughts, she didn't move, she just stood there staring at the door.

Alex ran up the stairs and ran into his room before anyone could ask questions. He still remembered her face, that stupid hopeful smile stuck on her face. He felt bad for a second before remembering what she did to him. She left me, she has no right to come here and expect everything to go back to normal, she has no right. Alex thought. He could hear Meredith walking across the hall; he knew she was going to ask questions. Pretty soon she was at his door "Alex who was that?" Meredith questioned. "No one!" Alex yelled. "Alex, it was someone, or else you wouldn't be like this, now tell me who-" Meredith tried to finish before Alex opened the door and cut her off "Look Mer, it was no one, now stop asking me!" Alex said curtly. A pager beeped. Both Meredith and Alex checked, it was Alex's."Look, I have to go." Alex said before running out the back door.

_Something's not right. _Meredith thought "Why'd he go out the back door?" Derek asked "I don't know, but something is definitely wrong." Meredith answered. "I'm going to check the front door, whoever it is, they might still be here." Derek said He walked away. She walked into Alex's room, finding nothing but the underwear of the girl he had over last night. "Meredith, I think you need to see this!" Derek yelled. Meredith turned and quickly ran down the stairs. "Izzie." she breathed as she saw Izzie's shocked face. "Where the hell were you?"Meredith yelled as soon as she remembered her leaving. Izzie looked dazed as she answered the question."I got a job in Michigan; my sister let me stay with her until I got back on my feet." Meredith sighed realizing why Alex acted so weird. "What happened?" She asked pulling out two chairs, as a signal for Derek to leave. Derek took the cue and took his jacket to get to the hospital."He stared at me, that's all he did, and then he shut the door. Somehow, I thought that he would've been nicer about it, he could've at least yelled at me." Izzie continued. Meredith stared "Give him time, a lot has happened." Meredith said "Like what? What could have possibly happened that made such a difference while I was gone?" Izzie exclaimed. "Well for one, a shooter killed Charlie and Reed, and shot Derek and Alex." Meredith snapped. Izzie looked shocked."Sorry, didn't know." Izzie apologized in a quiet voice. Meredith sighed and said "Sorry Iz, it's just that, you didn't call, you know. I haven't heard from you since you came back with your teacher. I knew you for 6 years, and you just leave, you didn't even say bye." "I know I left, but how could I say bye? Alex would've never let me leave." Izzie responded. Meredith's pager beeped. "I'll talk to you later." Meredith said before she ran out the door.

"What do we have here?" Meredith said as she watched the ambulance open the back door. "Jason Tanner, Cocasion male, mom called after he had a seizure, he's 10." A woman said as she pulled the gurney out of the ambulance, revealing a boy trashing. "Someone go get me the paddles!" Meredith yelled as she started to lose his pulse. A nurse brought the paddles into the trauma room. Meredith acted fast; his pulse had stopped "Charge to 300." She said she put the cold metal on his chest. Everyone looked at the monitor expectantly, nothing happened. "400." Meredith commanded she repeated the motion, still the monitor didn't change. "500." she said, this was their last try. She made the final motion of putting the paddles on his chest. Everyone held their breath and stared at the screen, nothing. "Time of death, 6:37." Meredith said taking of her gloves, they suddenly heard a beeping noise, it was the screen. The whole room stared at the screen for a second. Before they all started moving again. Meredith looked at the nurse who had written the time of death down. "Erase it, please." Meredith said quietly, the nurse nodded and quickly began to erase the numbers. Meredith came into action and checked the boy's pulse, to make sure it wasn't just a trick. "Take him to room 304, and page Dr. Robbins."Meredith said. "Um, Dr. Robbins is with her child today, do you want me to page instead?" Said a nurse. "Yeah." Meredith said before leaving the room.

Izzie baked. She baked whenever something went wrong. She baked muffins when Denny died. She baked cookies when she had someone die on her for the first time. She baked cupcakes when Meredith almost drowned. She baked cake when she and Alex got in their first big fight, she made brownies when she got cancer, and she baked pie when she left Alex. Now she baked truffles. Izzie baked. So far she had made 150 truffles, and there were 50 more in the oven. Izzie didn't think she didn't do anything but make truffles, because that was something she couldn't mess up.

Why the hell did you page me? I'm not telling you what happened this morning." Alex said angrily "I already know what happened; Izzie was there, I get your angry, but that's not why I paged you, I paged you because Arizona is with her kid today, and the nurses sent me to you." Meredith said calmly."Where's the patient?" Alex said blankly. "Meredith walked into a hallway, and then stopped outside a room, Alex followed."What wrong with him?" Alex asked. "I don't know, nothing showed up on the scans and he doesn't seem in any shock whatsoever, and his mom acts like we're going to kill her son if we touch him. Meredith replied."She can't be that bad." Alex said, and then walked into the room. "Who are you?" Mrs. Danner snapped. "I'm I'm your son's doctor." Alex reached out a hand. "I want to see your medical license." Mrs. Danner said ignoring Alex's hand. "That won't be necessary-" Alex started to say before Mrs. Danner cut him off."If you want to even touch my son then you're going to get your medical license." Mrs. Danner said glaring. Alex looked bewildered. He walked out the room dragging Meredith. "You don't expect me to be around that bitch! Alex exclaimed."Alex." Meredith scolded with a hushed tone."Wow, you seriously expect me to work with her." Alex said. "Not her, her son, you only have to be around her for a week, he has to be around her until he's 18, and unless you want to make him go to a lousy doctor at Seattle Pres and get killed, then I think you should get your license." Meredith said with accusing eyes. Alex stared at her for a second before he turned around and went to get his medical license.

Derek was annoyed, he knew he shouldn't be, but he was. Alex had come back and his dream house wouldn't be done for another 3 months. It wasn't that he didn't like Alex or anything; he was just annoyed that every time that he and Meredith wanted to have sex, they heard Alex telling them to be quiet, and on top of that almost every day he saw a strange girl leaves his house. So you could understand why he was annoyed. But there were good things about him coming back. Meredith didn't have to face the fact that half of her old intern friends were either dead or didn't want to see her, and he didn't have to deal with the fact that Zola was gone, because Alex had taken her room."Derek, can you do me a favor?" Mark asked him. "That depends, what?" Derek responded. "I need you to babysit Sophia tonight."Mark said. "Why?" "Because it our third date." Mark said referring to his current girlfriend. Derek looked at him accusingly "You seriously follow the third date rule?" "It's better than sleeping with each other on the first night." Mark rebounded "Well that girl that I slept with on the first night is my wife now, and we have a beautiful little girl." Derek said looking at Mark with a mocking smile. "Whatever, are you going to do it?" Mark said "Sure, but why Arizona or Callie can't do it?"Derek said now serious again "They both have surgeries tonight. "Said Mark and then he left before Derek could change his mind.

Meredith walked up to Derek "My day is pretty suckish so far, how's yours? " Said Meredith extremely annoyed now, she had to take the kid to his tests because Alex left his license at home." Nothing's really happened yet, but we're babysitting Sofia tonight" Derek said casually "fine with me, but I still don't feel better" She said still annoyed. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist "Will a quickie make you feel better?" Meredith looked to the side "Yes." Derek chuckled and kissed her on the cheek before they both proceeded to the on call room. Meredith giggled as they slipped into the room and onto the bed. Derek laughed "How many times have we been in this position?" He asked. "What?" Meredith smiled. "It seems like every time we get happy, something goes wrong, we're happy now and I'm worried something's going to go wrong. He said still smiling. Meredith pulled him closer to her "I don't care if something goes wrong, let's just enjoy being happy." She said before she gave him a long passionate kiss.

The chief was walking through the hospital when he heard something in the on call room; he opened the door only to find Meredith and Derek in there getting dressed. Richard shielded his eyes and said "Aren't you two supposed to be doctors and curing sick people!" He exclaimed. Meredith put on her clothes and ran out of the room, Derek stayed behind. "You know it would do you some good if you have just a little fun." Derek said calmly Richard looked at him and said "Well I'm sorry if I don't consider fun to be having sex where people sleep!" He exclaimed "Now which bed did you-"He started to say. "Bottom" Derek answered Richard shuddered before he closed the door and went to the top bunk.

Izzie heard the door open and close she went to see who it was, but whoever it was upstairs, Izzie went up the stairs and saw that it was Alex. "Alex we need to talk about this." She said. Alex stopped what he was doing and turned around "No we don't, do you understand? You left me Izzie You had cancer we got married, George died and then you left and you didn't call or try to work it out with me, now if you really want to help then you'll tell me where I put my god damn medical license!" Alex yelled. "Top left drawer." Izzie said in a hushed tone. Alex grabbed it and ran out the door.

Derek was annoyed, he knew he shouldn't be, but he was. Alex had come back and his dream house wouldn't be done for another 3 months. It wasn't that he didn't like Alex or anything; he was just annoyed that every time that he and Meredith wanted to have sex, they heard Alex telling them to be quiet, and on top of that almost every day he saw a strange girl leaves his house. So you could understand why he was annoyed. But there were good things about him coming back. Meredith didn't have to face the fact that half of her old intern friends were either dead or didn't want to see her, and he didn't have to deal with the fact that Zola was gone, because Alex had taken her room."Derek, can you do me a favor?" Mark asked him. "That depends, what?" Derek responded. "I need you to babysit Sophia tonight."Mark said. "Why?" "Because it our third date." Mark said referring to his current girlfriend. Derek looked at him accusingly "You seriously follow the third date rule?" "It's better than sleeping with each other on the first night." Mark rebounded "Well that girl that I slept with on the first night is my wife now, and we have a beautiful little girl." Derek said looking at Mark with a mocking smile. "Whatever, are you going to do it?" Mark said "Sure, but why Arizona or Callie can't do it?"Derek said now serious again "They both have surgeries tonight. "Said Mark and then he left before Derek could change his mind.

Izzie heard the door open and close she went to see who it was, but whoever it was upstairs, Izzie went up the stairs and saw that it was Alex. "Alex we need to talk about this." She said. Alex stopped what he was doing and turned around "No we don't, do you understand? You left me Izzie You had cancer we got married, George died and then you left and you didn't call or try to work it out with me, now if you really want to help then you'll tell me where I put my god damn medical license!" Alex yelled. "Top left drawer." Izzie said in a hushed tone. Alex grabbed it and ran out the door.


End file.
